Desparado....
Love and death: by despey. There was once a boy who was in a barren, lonely, desert, and he was being chased by the hunters after his shining awms. He would not let them take them without a fight. He spun a tornado, knocking one with what looked to be but a stray bullet, but he was too fast. They were confused because the recoil should have slowed him, but he swapped to his other one, randomly lining one up, shooting him down. Lining two up, shooting two down, and never missing.... he was the one and only... despey..... He saw a poncho garde out of the corner of his eye, he spun up to him, pulling his awms barrel to the illusive face.... he wondered if the terrified face was friendly or not.... he saw sweat dripping out of his face..... another hunter? No..... he chattered his teeth in fear. he put away the awms and put his hand out and the illusive green character flinched. He said.... nice to meet you. He shook his hand. People will be after me still.... im despey.... call me desparado.......... another group of hunters came and one hid behind the others scared. He passed the poncho verde a m1 garand laying on the ground. He took the m1 and shot in trembling fear... he hit most every one of them. The scared one was sitting there among the corpses Laying on the sandy ground... he said.... th- they forced me to do this! I dont want to hurt.... i want to be your friend.... he helped the character up and he kicked his way into a saloon. Everyone took a glimpse and went back to drinking beer. He sat down and ordered an ice water for all 3 of them... they all drank fast following his lead and the bartender said. why you boys drinking so fast? He said , cause i only have 75 cents! then they ran away firing bullets through the saloon with people chasing them. the 3 came upon a statue of someone holding a mystierious gun and wearing a helmet not seen by anyone before.... then the poncho verde pulled out a strobe light from his pocket and tossed it at the statue. He screamed RUN!!! and they ran far away. Then a staircase appeared under the statue and they walked in to find the illusive items the statue had... the poncho pulled the rifle, he stated it was called and an-94, the other one took the helmet and his ammo clip became larger magically. he took the kukri which was about about 2 feet long. The Angry people from the bar chased them as they were running with their peace makers and model 94s. The 3 boys fired their guns hitting all of them. they said... we will find you... then the 3 found a grass patch in the middle of the desert.... they next found a bunker that they went in. Inside, a person named Dr. Tallow was there. He said, hello, boys. what brings you here? The grass, in the desert. It is merely growing there. I know you have the answer. He said. I SAID I DONT KNOW! He screamed. He pulls out his awms and aims it At tallows head. Tallow pulls out a sword called a kukri. He put away his awms and disarmed tallow. He kicked tallow to the ground. Tallow said, no! Really! I dont know! he pinned tallow and started punching him. After a few minutes, the poncho said, STOP! tallow said, ok, its because of the serum in the bar's vault! He cried from his bleeding face. Ok, he said. They went to the bar, and everyone was there. The poncho took his an-94 and ran in, killing countless enemies. The other one had the bartender pinned. He shot him with the awm-s. he found a door, which was locked. It was too sturdy to be kicked down. He looked for clues and saw the code under the table. He opened it and tested the serum on sand and it worked. tallow didnt lie. He walked out and poured the serum and a trail of grass lead him and his friends to the grassland. Then they saw a new face there...... a celestial one in the middle of the forest....